The New Guy
by Killermaverick
Summary: There's a new guy at the Akatsuki, and Hidan's stuck with him as a new teamate. I don't own Naruto or AVGN. not yaoi. definitely not!


MS: Hey guys! Here's my next story. This one revolves around Hidan, and another character out of the Naruto series. From youtube, I heard about this guy's online series, and he is funny, but, the thing is, he could go without cussing so much.

Jiraiya: You're such a (bleep.)

MS: HEY!!

Jiraiya: Don't (bleep)in hey me, you (bleep)in twerp!

MS: That's it! (knocks Jiraiya out)

(later)

Jiraiya: Ugh, where am I? (finds large box in front of him.) What's this?

(boom)

(smoke clears)

Jiraiya: (cough) (cough) Oh, no, it's…..it's………

(TA-DA!!)

Jiraiya: Solid Snake!!

MS: Yes Jiraiya! Solid Snake, the ultimate stealth soldier!! Get 'im, Snake!!

Snake: Can't.

MS: W-wha?! Why?!

Snake: Too many people love the guy.

MS: Fine. What can you do?

Snake: Well……….

(later.)

MS: You've got to be kidding me.

Snake: Either this or nothing.

MS: (sigh) fine. 3……2…..1…………………………………………………….DANCE!!

(Snake and Jiraiya play Dance Dance Revolution.)

Snake: Good good excellent miss okay excellent miss miss good okay excellent excellent.

Jiraiya: Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect!

MS: Oh, heck with this!! (hits Jiraiya with baseball bat.)

(note: I do not own Naruto or the avgn.)

(note 2: I'm Christian, so I won't be mentioning Hidan's religion. Sorry people.)

Hidan was walking through the base after a successful mission. Howevr, it wasn't at all a pleasant trip. He had to go through enemy nin, wild animals, damp forests, and several other inconveniences, just to get a special brand of tea from the land of tea! Could you believe it?! A freakin' bag of tea! If it weren't for the leader's sidekick, Konan, hidan would cut him up. He then walked into the conference room.

" Here's your (bleep)in tea!" He growled as he threw the sack at the leader. The leader took the bag and smiled. "Yes, very good. Good job, Hidan." He said. Hidan sighed, and turned to head to his room, when he heard, but you're not done." Angrily, Hidan turned around. "What the (bleep) do you mean I'm not done?!" he asked.

"Well, thing is, we have a new member, and he seems to be of some good use." Pein said simply. "And no, you can't avoid this mission. It's too important, what, since we lost Sasori. " "We have (bleep)in' Tobi!" " And?" Hidan paused for a moment. "Alright, where's the (bleep)ing new guy?" Hidan asked in defeat. "He should be here in 3…2…1." Suddenly, the doors bust open, and in came a guy who looked to be in his early 20's with thin black hair, blue eyes, glasses, and an angry expression. "Oh, so this is the new (bleep)in' organization. But, I swear, coming here was a major pain in my (bleep)!" the guy yelled.

Hidan looked at him weirdly. "Who the (bleep) is this guy?" Pein sighed. "He's, the new member. His name is James Rolfe, but he's commonly referred to as AVGN." "AVGN?" "Angry Video Game Nerd." Hidan looked surprised. "You're meaning to tell me I'm gonna team up with some (bleep)in' nerd?!" The nerd turned to him. "Yeah, you're stuck with me, the (bleep)in' nerd!! Deal with it ya jack(bleep)!" "Who the (beep) are you (bleep)in' calling a jack(bleep) you (bleep)in' nerd!!" They both stared eachother down.

Hidan: AVGN:

Why would a (bleep)in' nerd Why are you (bleep)in' hanging around

Here if all you (bleep)in' do is (bleep)in' need to (bleep)in' come here (bleep) around with every (bleep)in' one!

if he has no (bleep)in' thing better Seriously, what the (bleep) is with the

to do aside from (bleep)in' Dungeons (bleep)in' coats?! Are you an evil

& (bleep)in' Dragons?! And those (bleep)in' (bleep)in' organization or a (bleep)in'

Other board games too! Like rpg's, checkers, group of(bleep)s?! I mean, what, 

And (bleep)in' chess!! Seriously, clouds?! Who the (bleep) came up with

do you (bleep)in' Try to be (bleep)in' unpopular?! Your stupid costumes?! I swear, by the time I'd rather have a skunk (bleep) in my I (bleep)in' get into that (bleep)in' crap, Kakuzu would nostrils while I'm upside down!! I'd

rather be under a hippo while it's taking Be offering (bleep)in' charity! I mean, (bleep), why is it a (bleep)in' dump! I mean, come on! That you (bleep)in' nerds hang out around us if we're

Just gonna (bleep)in' mess with you? I mean, (bleep)!

Just gonna (bleep)in' mess with you? I mean, (bleep)!

Pein and everyone else were just staring in shock at the two argue and argue. "Augh!! Tobi's poor poor ears! Such profanity!" Tobi yelled as he hugged Deidara's leg. "Tobi!! Get off, un!!" Deidara yelled. "B-but sempai!! Tobi's a good boy!! Tobi shouldn't listen to such potty mouths if he wants to stay like that!" he cried. Pein looked at everyone and sighed, shaking his head. "Alright, alright, stop it you two." After a while, the two finally stopped arguing, instead grumbling swears about eachother. "Yay!! Sempai, the Pottymouthedness is done!!" Tobi yelled. "Tobi, shut up, un!!" "But sempai, it's stopped!" "I mean, it stop it!" "But sem-"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE (BLEEP) UP!!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT THE (BLEEP) UP!!"

Deidar and Toby turned to see that Hidan and the AVGN yelled that at the same time. Hidan and the nerd turned to eachother in surprise, but then, Hidan yelled. "Hey!! I'm the only one who (bleep)in' yells at them, jack(bleep)!" The nerd was, well, rather offended. "Well, sorry that I (bleep)in' broke tradition for ya, dumb(bleep)!!" And the two rant on yet again. "Guys, please get along." Pain said. "(BLEEP) YOU, LEADER!!" They both yelled. Pein sighed. "Great."

MS: Hey guys!! Here's the new story, all finished. Yeah, I'm not too much into, as Tobi says, "Potty mouths." So if there's any cussing , it's bleeped. Well, thanks for reading! Also, if there are any mess-ups, sorry. My microsoft word is a bit messed up.


End file.
